Fools
by Loz06
Summary: HoynesDonna Tiny bit of Josh Hoynes acts inappropriately and then gets screwed.


Title: Fools  
  
Author: Loz  
  
E-Mail: loz06@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Hoynes/Donna.  
  
Series: Stand Alone.  
  
Spoilers: Minor thru to present...nothing major.  
  
Archive (if applicable): National Library http://westwingstories.com/library  
  
Feedback: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.  
  
Summary: Hoynes acts inappropriately and then gets screwed.  
  
Author's Notes: My first shot at Hoynes, I really love the stories at this list so I hope this doesn't drag down the tone. I've played up the bad side of Hoynes.  
  
Disclaimers: I have no association with those who lay rightful claim to the following characters etc.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's it?" Leo looks up from the message Margaret has just placed on his desk.  
  
"Actually there's one more thing." CJ looks up from the folders in her lap. "Hoynes needs a date for the State Dinner."  
  
Four pairs of eyes latch onto her.  
  
"Hoynes needs a date for the State Dinner." Toby repeats.  
  
"Yeah an escort."  
  
"Is anyone else not liking the words that are being thrown around here." Toby grunts.  
  
"Escort." Josh squeaks earning himself a back-off stare from Sam.  
  
"What's this got to do with us?" Leo pulls his glasses from face staring at CJ waiting for an answer.  
  
"Usually nothing, the Social Secretary usually takes care of it."  
  
"And now..." Sam prompts.  
  
"And now it's landed on my desk, apparently it's been upgraded to a public relations issue for this administration."  
  
"There's got to be someone in his office who has a nice dress that can accompany him." Josh mutters.  
  
"You'd think there would be." CJ says sarcastically. "Apparently anyone who's anyone has accompanied Hoynes once already and refuses to do it again."  
  
"Oh come on." Sam exclaims.  
  
"Fix it CJ, I don't care if you have to walk in on his arm yourself, we don't have time for trivialities like this." Leo sounds understandably annoyed.  
  
"Leo!" CJ protests.  
  
"I'll get Donna to do it." Josh says matter-of-factly and four pairs of eyes focus on him.  
  
"Are you sure." CJ broaches the subject everyone else didn't want to touch.  
  
"No time for trivialities right." he stands leaving them all open jawed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Josh no!" Donna whines in protest slapping the blue folder against her leg as she trots to keep up with Josh's pace.  
  
"Come on you'll buy a dress, some nice shoes, you'll have a nice night..." he stops at the Xerox machine. Watching her pout slip a little. "And then the next day you'll return the dress." he breaks out in a huge grin.  
  
"You can't just volunteer me out on dates." Donna protests.  
  
"Sure I can, Donna it's the Vice President, women everywhere are climbing all over themselves to get a glimpse of him at public functions."  
  
"They are not." her feature narrowing not believing him.  
  
"Put it this way, you get to have the ear of the Vice President for a couple of hours, it's a chance to get your issues heard."  
  
"My issues Josh...I'm not running for office."  
  
"I mean your typing thing." he grabs the copy heading back for his office.  
  
"You tried that before and failed miserably with a drunk Russian." she reminds him  
  
"It'll be better this time."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"It's Hoynes." Josh stops outside his office  
  
"Josh you hate Hoynes." her whine is back.  
  
He sighs heavily thumping his head twice against the door frame. "You can leave early Friday to go shopping for a dress ok." he bargains.  
  
"Shoes?" Donna pushes.  
  
"You have a whole closet full." Josh cries out.  
  
"Ok, I'm going back to work...but you owe me, I didn't sign up for this."  
  
As his door closes Donna thinks she hears him say whatever.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is a problem." Ginger pushes the tag back inside the Moulin Rouge inspired bodice.  
  
"Hide it please, I'm taking it back tomorrow." Donna watches Ginger in the mirror stuff the label inside the dress as far as she can, she'd regret her choice if it weren't for the fact the bodice makes her look like she's just increased two cup sizes.  
  
"Done!" Ginger announces stepping back. "I can't believe you're going with the Vice President."  
  
"Please, the man's no Colin Firth." Donna wiggles barely inside the tight dress.  
  
"At least you don't have to be a wallflower tonight." Ginger sighs.  
  
"Toby'll dance with you." Donna says cheekily breezing out of the ladies.  
  
~*~  
  
"Smile Danielle, at least look like you're enjoying yourself." Hoynes grips Donna's arm harder as they enter the East room.  
  
"It's Donnatella sir." she flinches feeling his fingers crushing against her arm. The bodice is pressing on her ribs and she regrets having Ginger pull it so tight around her. She grimaces her face in a smile masking the pain she's feeling in two places.  
  
"Whatever just smile." The Vice President instructs shortly, Donna distracts herself with two thousand ways to inflict maximum pain on Josh tomorrow.  
  
"The minority leader." Hoynes whispers to her like she didn't already know who the man was, he stalks across the room Donna in tow behind him.  
  
"Who is this beautiful woman with you tonight?" Donna almost misses the question, she's concentrating on Hoynes hand which has dipped from her waist and is heading south to Tex-ass.  
  
"This is Danielle Moss." Hoynes drawls getting her name wrong again.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Donna remarks politely, starting to feel like a show pony.  
  
"Tonight I've stolen her from Josh Lymans office." Hoynes boasts pulling Donna closer to him.  
  
"Josh Lyman, he can't keep a woman interested for more than five minutes." the minority leader jokes and the two men break out laughing.  
  
"Excuse me I'm getting a drink." Donna slips away from Hoynes groping hands.  
  
~*~  
  
"You look great Donna." CJ leans in towards her as Donna waits for her drink to be poured.  
  
"Jesus CJ, do you always approach on stealth?" Donna jokes.  
  
"There's just one problem..." CJ presses her hand against the label which has crept out from under the dress.  
  
"Oh help." Donna says pleadingly.  
  
"Ladies room." CJ nods in the general direction.  
  
"Walk behind me." Donna instructs.  
  
~*~  
  
"How's Hoynes." CJ asks pushing the label back out of sight.  
  
Donna wants to tell her about the groping boy in her high school, Harry, everyone called him Hands Harry... tonight it's Hands Hoynes. She wants to tell CJ he's a sexist pig who's spent the entire night so far looking down at her cleavage and feeling her ass when he's not bad mouthing the Bartlet staff with little consideration of her position in the afore mentioned team...and they haven't even eaten yet.  
  
"It's good." Donna smiles at CJ in the mirror.  
  
~*~  
  
Later when Donna coughs very un-lady like at the table it has nothing to do with the chicken being caught in her throat and everything about the slimy hand that slides across her knee.  
  
And when she's finished her meal, her hands falling gracefully to rest in her lap as she listens to the conversation around her, their ulterior motive is to brush off the same hand that is inching up her thigh.  
  
~*~  
  
Donna finds Josh alone at the bar and she glares at him although his back is turned.  
  
"Do this and your sentence will be reduced from the death penalty to life imprisonment." there's an intentional edge to her voice, making him turn sharply.  
  
"No cracks about my shopping habits." Donna practically growls once they're safe in a corner and he's gently pushing the dress label back out of sight.  
  
"I appreciate what you're doing." he says softly and sincerely.  
  
"I know." she says breezily deciding no one else need be miserable tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's dance." Hoynes grabs Donna roughly around the waist after the Texan senator he was talking with slips onto the dance floor with his wife.  
  
Hoynes is erratic and all over the floor making it hard for Donna to follow him, his pre-occupation is with pressing himself closer to her, which she vehemently resists pushing hard against his advances. There's not much she can do about the roaming hand that caresses her bottom again.  
  
Donna has to wonder if he's always like this or whether her dress is facilitating his actions... at this point a nuns outfit was conceivably a safer option for tonight.  
  
"That's my foot." Donna hisses as he tramples over her open toed shoes for the third time.  
  
"What?" he stares at her chest and for the millionth time tonight Donna wants to tilt his chin up so his eyes meet hers.  
  
"Never mind." she mutters looking around the room for Josh and other friendly, familiar faces. She can feel the dress label creeping again as she moves herself across the floor with Hoynes and hopes the song ends soon.  
  
His hand is sliding closer to the top of the bodice while Donna prays he doesn't stumble on the label.  
  
"What the hell?" he pulls Donna flush against his chest as his hands roam over the label, looking over her shoulder to inspect the glossy cardboard.  
  
"Don't!" Donna pleads.  
  
"You've got a thing, you forgot to take off." she feels him grasp the label in his hands.  
  
"Don't!" she cries again, listening to the painful pop as Hoynes detaches the label from the dress.  
  
"You forgot to take this off." he pulls Donna away from him holding her only chance of returning the garment in his hands.  
  
"You bastard." Donna seethes snatching the label from his hand, stamping her foot flush across his before walking calmly out of the party leaving him stunned in the middle of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Later at home in her 'comfort' clothes Donna stares in despair from the dress to its label and the five hundred dollar price printed on it.  
  
A gentle knock on the door interrupts her wondering how the hell she's going to pay for the dress or if there is anyway the label can be re- attached.  
  
Hoynes stands somberly in her doorway, flanked by two secret service agents, her first instinct is to slam the door in his face.  
  
"I realized I acted inappropriately tonight." for the first time he meets her eyes with his.  
  
"You looked stunning and I didn't keep myself under control." he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a black leather wallet.  
  
"CJ told me after you'd gone why the label was still on your dress. I didn't realize...I'm sorry, for that and my behavior." Donna nods willing him to continue.  
  
"How much will it cost you?" Hoynes opens his wallet revealing a wad of green notes.  
  
"It was seven hundred dollars." Donna replies in a clipped tone watching him reach for the notes.  
  
"Worth every cent." he reaches out for her hand placing the wad of notes in it.  
  
"Josh is a fool." he says softly before turning and leaving the heavy agents blocking her view of him as he disappears down the stairs.  
  
"He's not the only one." Donna grins brilliantly pushing the money into her bra, shutting the door and doing a little dance back through her apartment. Why can't all bad dates end like that she says to herself wondering what she'll do with the extra two hundred.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
